


Midnight Smile

by Skullszeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, No Smut, Not Beta Read, On the Run, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Slash, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, ling and greed can temporarily separate from one another, mention of envy, mention of gluttony, mention of lust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Greed & Ling are trying to escape from Envy, Gluttony, and Lust, while attempting to have a moment between each other.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Midnight Smile

Greed hardly thought it was a good time for this, but he wasn’t complaining either. Not when he had Ling pressed against the stone wall, hidden by the shadows of the day, while kissing him. It wasn’t even his idea, when they finally got away from Envy, Ling was a dangerous target since he was the host and could be easily killed while Greed was separated from his form.

“Over here,” Ling had said, panting under his breath, then yanking Greed by the arm, he pulled him close, and before Greed could utter a single word once his hands were placed on either side of Ling’s head, Ling’s own fingers were curled into the front of his black coat to keep Greed in place before pressing their mouths together, silencing all of Greed’s complaints.

It wasn’t even a soft kiss either, it was a full blown make out session that had Ling wrapping his arms around Greed’s neck and quietly moaning into his mouth. Greed would’ve been all for it to have Ling in this dark alley, but it was bad enough Envy was hanging around, and worse that they had Gluttony with them.

“Ling,” Greed murmured against his mouth. He hummed, turning his head to kiss Greed again. The temptation of Ling’s mouth was difficult for Greed to push away, but they had an issue to deal with at the moment. “We have to go, Ling, Envy and…”

“Shut up,” Ling said, a slight whine in his voice, “just shut up.”

Greed smirked. “I get that you want me that badly, but Envy could easily find us, and if they find us in this alley with half our clothes off, then—”

“Then they’re going to have a really bad day.” Ling chuckled.

Now, this is exactly what Greed would love to do, and just looking at Ling’s mouth was so tempting. He wanted everything, and Ling was so much more, so why should he reject him? Well, he knew the answer to that, and right now, Greed had to think realistically about this, including Ling.

“We could do this another time,” Greed said.

Ling wrinkled his nose. “We might not have another time.”

“You’ve been separating—”

“Actually, the one who’s _separating_ is you, not me.”

“Whatever. It happens frequently, and we’ve done this more than once, right? However, right now, Envy is going to come freaking out on us, and I’d rather keep you safe until that time where we can continue.”

Ling sulked, arms loosening around Greed’s shoulders. He did miss the feeling, and when he spotted Ling’s pouting lip, he couldn’t ignore the impulse to lean down and kiss him, much softer than he had thought, but it was enough for now.

By the time they managed to maneuver through the city. Ling disappeared when Greed’s own avarice got too much, which in some way made it easier for Greed to fight against Envy and Gluttony, of course Ling took control a few times to escape their attacks. He was agile and quick on his feet, skilled with a weapon to block their attacks, and when two days passed, and both of them were exhausted from moving to one area to the next without stopping. Ling barely slept or ate, and was more worried of what was going to happen, while Greed was muttering under his breath how pissed he was.

“Can you sense them?” Greed asked, taking a back seat for a bit while Ling peered out the window of an apartment they decided to break into. It seemed to be abandoned, or the home owners weren’t around for some time, Ling had swiped dust from a bookshelf once he set some pictures down so they wouldn’t stare at him.

“No, we’re good,” Ling said, voice raspy from running, and dry from a lack of water.

Greed waited for a bit, but it was much easier to move around when Ling had fallen asleep. Greed was able to take control of the body, and while Ling drifted off in the back of their shared space, he went off to find some food and water. He had to make sure Ling didn’t end up dehydrated or hungry to the point of exhaustion. He went back to the apartment and set the food and water down for whenever Ling wanted it, then he laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

There was way too many close calls with Envy and Gluttony. He was just glad Lust didn’t make an appearance. She was as relentless as the others, and didn’t allow anyone to end their speeches for her boredom of others.

All he could think of was that he wanted to kill them, but it was too difficult to fight against them, like it was difficult to fight against Greed and Ling.

Greed wouldn’t deny now that they were alone and quiet, he was feeling the same longing he had felt awhile ago, when Ling had pulled him into the back alley, the smile on his face, the hunger in his eyes, then the kiss was something else. He’d want to do something about it, but right now, he’d have to be patient.

He closed his eyes, then he felt the shift in his mind, and the weight above him and when he opened his eyes, he found Ling above him with a wide smile pulled across his face.

“You’re awake.”

“I just woke up,” Ling said, leaning down onto his arms, and he hummed quietly before pressing their mouths together, a slow kiss that had Greed groaning, heart racing, hands reaching up for Ling’s waist.

“You should eat,” Greed said.

“Did you find food?” he asked, pushing himself up and looked to see a platter of food sitting on the small table next to the bed. He brightened as he pulled away from Greed and went straight for the food and water. While he did this, Greed sat and watched Ling devour what managed to find in the town they were residing in.

Greed smiled, “I’m not sure if you’re more a glutton than Gluttony.”

“Eh,” Ling said, mouth full of food while holding a glass of water, “don’t compare me to him.”

By the time Ling was finished, he sighed in relief at finally having to eat. Greed on the other hand was also hungry, but for something else. So when he asked Ling if he was alright, and Ling replied with a grin on his face, Greed had yanked him back onto the bed before crawling on top of him.

“Now,” Greed smirked down at his host, “where were we?”

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“Always when it comes to you,” Greed said, taking Ling’s hands in his own, making sure the prince was well pinned down.

Ling’s mouth curved into a smile that almost matched Greed’s. “Don’t leave me in suspense, Greed.”

With just that, Greed leaned down and kissed Ling, an all consuming kiss that lasted for most of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I suck at endings. A thing to know about with my writing. LOL. Also, smut, again...is not in my skill set, so I might not even write it at all. I wanted to write them kissing, and having moments, and just being nice and cute. :D And yes, I'm aware of them looking like one another, but I've seen worse in the fandom history of fanfiction, so this is hardly terrible, even when it comes from an artificial human. So, separating their bodies, and adding to the personalities gives them a better perspective on who they are. :) _(Also, they're fictional.)_
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
